Raphies love
by Ninja turtles rock
Summary: A girl with a dark past is out for blood of the person who ruined her life,the blood of Oruku saki aka the shredder, along the way she makes a few allies,some friends,a new family is formed in her heart and a possible love interest.But driven by blood lust and wanting revenge,will she realized hat she has before it's to late?T rated for violence and blood in upcoming scenes.
1. The prologue

**Hey for those who read my other story, this is the reason that I haven't updated in a while. You see my friend is getting me to write this for her, so yeah I thought you not post it and see if you guys like it so...**

**disclaimer: I don't own tmnt but I own my OC and the story line! **

* * *

Prologue Raphies love

Ruby's P.O.V

I'm sitting in this cage I can't see what I did wrong though. As I think over everything I've ever done, or well what I remember I had done, my kidnappers walk past my cage again. Or was it different people? I can't tell everyone here has the same name and looks the same, they also talk weirdly.

Suddenly some of my kidnappers comes in my cell and grabs my arm and said,

"The one known as experiment 'm0n1' will come with kranng to what is known as the testing chamber"

I scream and try to get away but it was no use I was only ten and he was...however old he is. He took me to another room and strapped me on the table, then walked out of the room leaving me there to think over how I ended up here.

'FLASHBACK TO TEN MINUTES BEFORE EVERYTHING STARTED'

I was walking home, I can't wait it's gonna be the best tenth birthday ever! Daddy's gonna teach me how to use whips, even though I'm already learning how to use sais, throwing stars, throwing knives, guns and that thing that looks like the sai and katana had a baby. But as daddy always says 'You can never know how to use to many weapons, because some day you will need a certain weapon but if you don't know how to use it, it would be useless'.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the smell of smoke, I look up to see my house on fire a few houses away. I drop everything and run to my house.

"Mummy! Daddy!" I shouted running inside,

I heard fighting in the dojo so I ran there and forced the door open, just in time to see a guy in metal slash my mummy's throat while shouting,

"You can not hide him from me! I know you know where he is! And since you refused to tell me you will DIE!"

My mummy fell and clutched her throat when my dad ran in burnt and injured.

"NO!" My daddy roared.

But the guy in metal just chuckled and lunged for my dad, without thinking I pulled out some throwing knives and chucked them at the guy in metal, they hit there marks sticking in to the guys armour drawing both of their attention to me.

"Ruby! Run!" My daddy shouted at me,

But suddenly my dad was kicked into the wall and landed on the floor with a sickening crack. My daddy and mummy are dead...no no no. I started to cry when I was push against the wall.

"Well well well look at what I have here." Metal guy chuckled, "I think I will just let you 'hang' in sorrow."

Just then I felt like my arms were being torn off, he had used his gauntlet like a tack to pin my to the wall about half a meter above the ground.

"I would love to stay and watch you die but, then I would also die so goodbye little girl." He laughed evilly then ran out of the house, like a coward.

Slowly I moved my hands to where the two blades connected to the metal glove, biting my tongue so I didn't scream in pain, I push on the glove till it and I clattered to the ground. I saw black seeping into my vision but I just shock my head and pushed myself up just to fall down again. I looked at my injuries to see that my back was burnt so was most of my left arm, my shoulders bleeding lot from being stabbed and cuts and bruises everywhere.

But I just pushed myself up and stumble out of m- no what used to be my house, only to meet to guys that looked identical.

'Aww come on!' Was my last thought before I was knock out by the two men.

'END OF VERY LONG FLASHBACK'

I was shook out of my flashback when I heard the door, the guy had a syringe filled with this pink glowing stuff in it. Did I mention how much I hate pink? Well I hate pink...a lot. He grabbed my burnt arm making me spasm in pain, he found the very middle that was somehow still smoking from being burnt and injected the pink stuff into me. I start to shake and spasm in pain, when everything went black, my body couldn't handle the pain anymore.

* * *

**Ssooooooooooooooo... What did any that read this think? I only have written the first chapter of this I'm working on the second chapter, and before any one asks this has nothing to do with my other fanfic.**

**Ninja Turtles Rock, out!**


	2. Chapter 1

Raphies love 1

Ruby's P.O.V

I woke up it don't know how long later but everything in the room was burnt, the kranng on the floor dead. It was a heap of metal with this fried meat inside its stomach. My arms and legs weren't strapped down anymore. Oh my g- m-m-my injuries were gone! Only leaving behind pure white patches of skin, I mean I was pale before but now...I'm whiter then paper! Suddenly I become aware of the alarm blaring and the door slamming open by these droid like things with pink brain thing in there stomach area. Surprisingly I wasn't scared or surprised I-I was just numb, only half aware of me being dragged into another room. But I did hear this,

"Phase one of experiment success, begin phase two kranng. Remember kranng only one time unit known as a hour will she be able to accept DNA."

When I became fully aware of what's happening I was already strapped to another table, there was 5 veils of blood. A kranng came in and in jested me with them, I knew at that moment I would never be the same again. And that I could no longer be Ruby I would have to change my name if I ever got out of here.

*5 years later*

Monique's P.O.V /aka Ruby's new name

The wind blew through my blond hair making it whip in to my face, I was on top of the empire estate building. I glared straight ahead of me with my green eye that seemed to glow.

'Finally after five years I will get revenge for my family, I tracked down who killed them. Oruku saki, that's his name. He's gonna be begging on his knees when I'm done with him.' I thought,

I was in my red skin tight leather ninja suit that had black flames on it with a white dragon on my chest area and it had a black mask that covered my mouth, nose and ears down the side of the neck of the mask there was gold Japanese symbols. They meant 'calm yet raging fire'. I leapt off the empire estae building and ran into the night, jumping from building to building.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang, I stopped and looked around. I saw on the street a gigantic turtle with a black mask fighting the kranng, anger and hatred bubbled up inside me as I kept to the aid of the turtle.

I landed on their truck and pulled out my whips, and started flicking them so that each and every kranng bot was dead. The kranng now out of its protective shell ran away. Oh and pun intended. The turtle turned to me and smirked at my weapons as I clicked them to my sides.

"Thanks, the names slash." 'Slash' said,

"No problem. Names Monique, and if you dare call me Moni I will castrate you." I replied calmly.

"I think we are gonna be great friends Monique."

Meanwhile with the guys.

Raph's P.O.V

"IM GONNA KILL YOU MIKEY!" I roared,

That numbskull took my comic and ate my pizza, MY pizza!

"Com'on Raph it was an accident I didn't mean to eat your pizza, I was just so hungry! And and -AAHHHHHH" he screamed as I tackled him to the ground.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up,

"When are you not hungry mike, and don't think for a second your off the hook. I want to ask Leo if we are going patrolling tomorrow." I said before walking off to look for Leo, I can't wait to bust some heads.

"Yo, bro are we going patrolling tomorrow?" I asked Leo as I entered the dojo,

"Yes we are Raph" Leo replied obviously annoyed by being interrupted while meditating.

"Cool, I can't wait to bust some heads." I said as I fist bumped the air, while I walked out of the dojo.

Ugh I'm restless from being stuck down here for so long and not have had any action lately. The foot haven't done anything in a while, none of the stray mutants caused any trouble and the kranng have been oddly quite lately as well. The purple dragons are all we have deal with in over a week, something's up and whatever it is, it's definitely not good.

* * *

**Well I finally stopped being lazy and decided to post chapter 1 of Raphies love. If you have a better name for it leave a comment please, also tell me what you think of this idea and what not.**

**Ninja turtles rock, out.**


End file.
